


a little unsteady

by arroways



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways/pseuds/arroways
Summary: Rey and Ben realize how awkward first kisses can be.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956727
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	a little unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to work on a fix-it fic post-TROS, but this is just a little oneshot. I had originally written it as part of a longer fic idea I later abandoned, but I loved the idea of them having an awkward first kiss. Oh, and neither of them have been kissed before... So, happy holidays, and enjoy some pure fluff. 
> 
> This fic is un-beta'd/not edited because I just wanted to get it up in honor of the holiday.

Ben gently pulls her into his lap, and she runs her fingers along the lapels of his jacket. His hands are large; they span the width of her torso. Something about that makes her shiver.

“I’ve never done this,” Rey whispers. 

He shakes his head. “I haven’t, either.”

Her eyes widen slightly. “I mean, I understand why I haven’t, but you?” 

He shrugs, shifting slightly beneath her. “It just got away from me.” 

She sees him clench his jaw a little, and she wonders what stories are there. If there were little girls who rebuked him in elementary school -- if they left a mark. The little hurts that never quite go away, but when you find someone, the edges of those hurts soften and the memory becomes just a memory.

She searches his face, seeing a gentle wrinkle here and there. Rey bites her lip, her eyes focused on the details of him, noticing a single silver hair peeking at his temple. He’s in his early thirties. She wonders when he’ll begin to go completely grey. She wouldn’t mind seeing him with grey hair. 

He runs a hand along her cheek slightly, and sighs. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“No!” She exclaims, throwing her arms around his neck. “It’s just, I’ve never had a chance –“ she leans forward to press her lips against his. It’s dry. She pulls away a bit. “Hmm,” she muses, before licking her lips a bit and kissing him again.

He gently pushes her away, only slightly, to breathe for a second. “This could be going better.” 

Rey chuckles, and lays her head down on his shoulder. “It could be.” 

And while that’s true, there’s also something painfully fresh about how this all feels. She swears she can smell that fresh smell after rain - petrichor - in the way that they kiss.

“I never had time for any of this,” she murmurs, her breath tickling the skin at his neck, making him shiver. He smells like aftershave, and detergent, and a smell that’s undeniably  _ him _ .

“Time for this?” he asks.

“I’ve seen a few movies, and I missed out on the whole part where you’re supposed to feel each other up in the backseat of a car in the middle of the night. Or whatever it is people do when they’re sixteen.”

He laughs. “You’re not alone in that,” he tells her, his hands coming up to support her upper back. One hand drifts into her hair, cradling the back of her head.

“I want to kiss you again,” she tells his collarbone. “Maybe we’ll get better at it.”

She lifts her head up again, and shakes her neck out a bit. 

“We can definitely get better at it,” he says. 

She leans in once more to press her lips to his. His arms move around her in ways that make her dizzy. He’s everywhere, and warm, and she’s never felt quite this at home before. She experimentally runs her tongue along his bottom lip, and he trembles a bit, his grip on her hips tightening. 

“People use tongue, right? That’s a thing?” she asks, her eyes still closed, her lips still close to his. 

He nods. She continues. 

Her tongue nudges its way between his lips, meeting his teeth. She giggles. “You have to –” He hadn’t realized he’d been grinding his teeth. “ _ Relax _ ,” she tells him. 

Their tongues touch and for a moment, they both honestly feel cheated. Where are the fireworks. This feels warm and wet and it’s fine, but, where are the fireworks? 

Rey, her spirit flickering with hope, becomes more enthusiastic and curious than anything else.

She traces the ridges of his teeth. She traces the roof of his mouth. She tries to tangle her tongue up against his, and fails. 

She pulls away, breathing heavily. “You have to get good at holding your breath for all that,” she jokes. 

“I thought it would be... I don’t know. I thought there would be more,” he tells her, a pained expression on his face. Rey’s fingers drift to his face and she smooths out the furrows in his brow, the wrinkles at his eyes, the way his mouth is pressed tightly together.

She huffs, with a little smile. “What, I’m not good enough?”

“No, it’s not that,” he hugs her tighter against him. “You’re more than enough. I just don’t know what I’ve been waiting around for.”

Against her better judgment, and because she’s gone a bit stupid with this whole experimentation, she grins widely, dimples settling into her cheeks, and tells him, “Maybe you’ve been waiting for me.”

He runs a hand up into her hair, feeling the soft waves appreciatively. “Maybe so.” 

“Like you said. We get better at it,” she lifts her hands to his face and rubs a thumb along his jawline. She really does like his jawline. 

“What about in the movies, where the guy lifts the girl up in the rain, up around her waist, and gives her a kiss?” he muses out loud.

She raises her eyebrows at him. “That just sounds wet and very messy. Kissing in the rain doesn’t even seem safe. I don’t want acid rain in my mouth, Ben.”

His lips curl into a little smile at that. “Okay. No kissing in the rain.”

“But more importantly,” she added, “you have to promise something else.”

“And what’s that?”

“To never stop kissing me.”

Ben’s face expands into a smile that could ignite a blaze. And that time, blissfully, when their lips touch, there are fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very brief little fic. I needed some softness after seeing TROS last week. I'd like to write a fix-it fic, but we shall see.
> 
> As a note, I'm not on social media any longer for personal reasons - I've been struggling with some health concerns that make it difficult for me to devote as much time to fandom as I would like to. But please know I'm here in spirit and supporting all the lovely creators, fans, artists, writers - everyone who makes fandom beautiful and an amazing community.
> 
> Note: please do not repost or redistribute this fanfic on other sites. I keep my fics moderated to AO3 users only. Thank you!


End file.
